Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am
Jack Bauer and his team rush to the location Joe Prado revealed Habib Marwan to be at. Meanwhile, President Logan discovers Bauer physically coerced Prado and orders the Secret Service to arrest him. The girlfriend of one of the terrorists calls CTU with another lead. Episode guide Previously on 24 * At the Counter Terrorist Unit, Audrey Raines and Edgar Stiles report a stolen nuclear warhead from trucks heading to Iowa. * Yosik calls Habib Marwan saying he will be arrested. Marwan instructs him to kill Joe Prado, but Prado kills Yosik first. Prado is then arrested. * President Charles Logan receives a call from CTU requesting to torture Prado in order to get any information from him. * Jack Bauer tells Bill Buchanan he can get information from Prado without implicating anyone but himself. Bauer gets the information from Prado regarding Marwan's location shortly thereafter. The following takes place between 1:00am and 2:00am. receives treatment for his wounds]] 01:00:00 Joe Prado is in the CTU clinic, receiving treatment for his broken fingers. Bill Buchanan phones the White House, looking for Mike Novick, but is unable to get through. Audrey Raines enters the clinic and asks Bill what happened. Bill tells her, and she is clearly upset, especially given that the president did not sign off on it. Jack advises Curtis not to have LAPD lock down a perimeter, because that will serve only to tip off Marwan that CTU is there. Audrey confronts Jack about his treatment of Prado, and Jack defends himself saying that what he did was absolutely necessary. Audrey scolds him and tells him that he cannot expect there not to be consequences, and Jack reassures her that he knows consequences better than anyone. Curtis tells him that he thinks Jack did the right thing. Meanwhile, Logan struggles to decide whether or not to authorize CTU to torture Prado. He is uncomfortable with the idea of torturing a US citizen, especially one who may be innocent. Novick tries to convince Logan to authorize Prado's torture, while Logan wants to wait for the Attorney General. Logan asks Walt Cummings for his opinion, as the first person to raise an objection. Cummings replies that Logan should make a decision sooner rather than later. The secretary arrives and asks for Novick, and when Mike asks Logan for an answer to relay to Bill, he snaps at him. 01:06:22 Bill informs Mike that Logan will not have to make a decision - Prado gave up Marwan's location. Mike is angry that Jack superseded the president's authority, although Bill defends him. Bill tells Mike to convince the president to sign off on Prado's torture, and that they will cheat the official timeline. Mike says that he made the mistake of deceiving one president and he won't make the same mistake twice. Bill expresses his concern to Mike about Logan's ability to lead America in this time of crisis. works on the warhead]] CENTRAL IOWA. A number of terrorists, led by Robert Morrison, are moving the nuclear warhead into a garage. Marwan, in the club, calls Morrison and asks if Sabir has done the compatibility check on the warhead. After Marwan hangs up, Sabir determines that the warhead is compatible with the software that they have developed for it, but that he needs to reconfigure the trigger. Sabir receives a call from his girlfriend, who is suspicious that he is involved with terrorists. Sabir assures Morrison that Nabilla is fine. Audrey confronts Bill about letting Jack torture Prado. Bill maintains that it was necessary and that Logan was wrong. Audrey argues that that is no excuse - Jack and Bill have no right to directly contradict the president's orders. 01:11:06 Mike informs the president that CTU has located Marwan. Logan says that it's good news, but is "curious" about how CTU obtained Marwan's location. Logan is furious that his authority was blatantly ignored and demands that Jack Bauer be arrested immediately, even though he is in the middle of a sting operation to capture Marwan. When Mike starts to object, Logan calls Secret Service. Bill receives a call from Mike, who informs him of Logan's reaction. Bill is furious that Logan is putting his own pride ahead of finding Marwan, and Mike warns him that Logan has already called Secret Service. 01:13:52...01:13:53...01:13:54... 01:18:13 and Curtis outside The Hub]] Jack and Curtis arrive at The Hub and plan their entry. Jack grabs the robotic camera and prepares to bring it into the building to scan for Marwan. Nabilla Al-Jamil phones CTU reporting the suspicious activity of her boyfriend, Sabir Ardakani. The call is transferred to Chloe, and Nabilla tells her that she thinks Sabir has become involved with terrorists. Chloe asks what is on his computer, and Nabilla tells her that most of the files are encrypted, but one file is the schematic for a microchip. 01:25:12 Jack enters the hub with the robotic camera and starts to open the ventilation shaft. Bill calls and tells him that Logan wants him arrested, and that even though he has been on the phone for the last ten minutes, he can do nothing to prevent Secret Service from arresting Jack. records his video]] 01:23:02 Inside the hub, Marwan is standing in a side room. He and his people are setting up a video camera. Marwan begins to speak into the camera: “People of America, you wake up today to a different world. One of your own nuclear weapons has been used against you. It will be days, and weeks, before you can measure the damage we have caused. But as you count your dead, remember why this has happened to you. You have no understanding for the causes of the people you strike down, or the nations you conquer. You choose to meddle in their affairs, without respect. You follow your government unquestioning toward your own slaughter. Today, you pay the price for that ignorance.” Jack puts the robotic camera into the ventilation shaft and it begins to wander around the air ducts. It sees two possible sentries in the main room, one of whom Chloe identifies as a known associate of Marwan. Agent Castle receives a call from Secret Service informing him that they are approaching the building. Marwan is still speaking: “Unless you renounce your policies of imperialism and interventionist activities, this attack will be followed by another, and another after that.” The Secret Service agents arrive. Greg Merfield, with his partner Frank Wells, insists that the president's orders are to take Jack Bauer into custody immediately, despite the fact that it could jeopardize the operation. They refuse to back down, and Agent Castle agrees to replace Jack inside The Hub. 01:27:22 One of Marwan's sentries, Atef El-Khabir, sees Castle approaching and warns the cameraman, Hikmat Palpatine. Jack notices the sudden change in behavior of the people in the room and tells his people to move in and grab Marwan. realises that Habib Marwan has escaped]] Marwan begins his escape, leaving the side room that they were in and moving down to the basement. Jack notices the last person heading down the stairs and follows them. In the basement, Marwan and most of his people escape to a tunnel through a hole in the wall, and when Jack tries to follow, he detonates a bomb, blocking the tunnel. The Secret Service agents arrive to arrest Jack. He is angry because they blew the mission and allowed Marwan to escape. 01:30:27...01:30:28...01:30:29... 01:34:52 Chloe informs Curtis and the people at CTU that the sewer line that Marwan escaped into has at least thirty street-level access points. The hopes of finding him look bleak. Logan is irate that CTU allowed Marwan to escape, until Bill reveals that it was because Secret Service compromised Jack's position. Mike asks what else CTU is doing, and Bill says that now that they have lost Marwan, they are pretty much without a lead. 01:36:22 calls David Palmer]] Logan's confidence in himself is completely shattered because he realizes that Marwan's escape was his fault. Mike feels that he cannot give the president the guidance that he needs, but there is someone who can. Adam, a Secret Service bodyguard, answers a call. It is from Mike; Adam hands the phone to David Palmer, who is sitting in his home. Mike tells him that Marwan has gained possession of a nuclear warhead and that President Logan needs his help. Palmer agrees to come in and give advice. 01:40:42...01:40:43...01:40:44... 01:45:03 The Secret Service agents release Jack from custody with their apologies. Agent Murfield is “genuinely sorry”, which Jack does not accept. Curtis says that they are not done looking for Marwan, but Jack says that if they haven't found him yet, they're not going to. He tells Curtis to load everything up and go back to CTU now. 01:46:05 and Edgar Stiles bicker]] Chloe asks Edgar to release his system so that she can analyze the data that Nabilla found. When Edgar refuses, Chloe tells Tony about the lead that Nabilla brought in and he overrules Edgar. 01:48:02 Morrison calls Marwan, who is still in the tunnel, and tells him about Sabir's girlfriend. Marwan asks if it is being handled, and Morrison says that it is. Marwan hangs up and then climbs up out of the sewer. Chloe tells Tony that the schematic on Nabilla's boyfriend's computer is of a computer chip that is used exclusively in Legacy nuclear warheads. Tony begins to prepare a team to go to Nabilla's house at 1482 Franklin on Los Feliz, and Bill tells Chloe that she, as the only one who can get the necessary files off of Sabir's computer, must go. 01:50:02...01:50:03...01:50:04... 01:54:24 Chloe is on the phone with Edgar, asking him to set up a live link between her and the tactical network, and to make it possible for her to monitor a two-way between Bergen, White, and CTU. Chloe tells Edgar that she is scared, and asks him why she has to do it. Edgar reveals that he asked to go in her place, and Bill said no, Chloe is the best. looks at Sabir's computer]] 01:55:44 Chloe's car pulls up to Nabilla's house. Nabilla comes out and welcomes Agents Bergen and White into her house to search. According to Nabilla, Sabir has kept some paper records, but most of them are on his computer. However, Nabilla, who has a doctorate in computer sciences, has confirmed that most of the files are encrypted. Just as Chloe is about to start hacking the computer, they hear a sound. Agent Bergen is shot dead, and Chloe and Nabilla run for cover into the laundry room. Morrison's hitman begins shooting through the laundry room door in an attempt to kill the women. Chloe calls Edgar at CTU and tells him what is going on. Edgar asks Jack and Curtis, who have just arrived at CTU, for help. She tells him that Bergen is dead before she sees the hitman's hand break through the door and hangs up the phone. She and Nabilla escape through the window. vehicle]] Jack calls LAPD and asks for a response team to go to Chloe's location. He asks Curtis where the nearest tactical team is, and when Curtis tells him that it is 15 minutes away, he says that that is too long. 01:58:14 Chloe and Nabilla are running away from the house and get into the car, but the keys are inside the house, presumably on the body of either White or Bergen. Morrison's hitman exits the house, passing White's dead body. Chloe calls CTU and asks whether there is another set of car keys in the car, to which Jack replies no, but there are weapons in the back seat. It is locked, and Chloe asks for the combination, which Curtis searches for. After the hitman tries shooting at the windows a few times and determines that they are bulletproof, he begins to walk away. shoots the attacker]] Split screen: Jack Bauer, finding the combination and talking on the phone to Chloe. David Palmer, reading something on his way to the president's bunker. The hitman getting into his car. Charles Logan, regretting his poor decision less than an hour before and waiting for Palmer to arrive. The hitman backs into the driveway across the street from Chloe's car, before ramming his car into theirs. Curtis finally finds the combination, and Chloe grabs the rifle, gets out of the car, and begins shooting at the hitman. When his car stops moving after bumping into hers, she stops shooting. His door opens and he falls out, dead. 01:59:57...01:59:58...01:59:59...02:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Keith Szarabajka as Robert Morrison * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle * Tim Kelleher as Greg Merfield * Lina Patel as Nabilla Al-Jamil * Kris Iyer as Sabir Ardakani Co-starring * Kiran Rao as Hikmat * Stacy Solodkin as Presidential Aide * Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (as "News Reporter") Uncredited * Erik Betts as Atef El-Khabir * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer * John Thaddeus as Joe Prado * Richard John Walters‎ as Agent Adam Deleted appearances * Alicia Coppola as Azara Nasir Background information and notes * This episode begins with Joe Prado receiving treatment for his broken fingers. The last episode finished with Jack knocking him out, and in the few moments that are supposed to have taken place since then, he has managed to regain consciousness, make his way to CTU medical, and receive treatment: when we see him he already has bandages supporting his broken fingers. * Dennis Haysbert returns as former President David Palmer for the last six episodes of the season. Although this return was very much hyped by the media, he wasn't credited in this episode so as to preserve the surprise. * When Chloe is taking fire, Curtis says that tactical teams are at least 15 minutes away. However, it only took Chloe approximately four minutes to get to the house from CTU - so conceivably, Curtis and Jack could have been there long before any tactical teams. * Armin Van Buuren's 24 theme remix 'The Longest Day' appears as the song being played in The Hub nightclub in which Marwan hides in this episode. * Series regular William Devane does not appear in this episode. * Jack Bauer is shown entering The Hub at 1:25. That scene lasts about two minutes. The next scene shows Marwan starting to record his video at 1:23. See also *1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 419 419